The Madness of Freddy Jones
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Freddy Jones lives life on the edge. It's the only way for a boy with ADD. When a crooked doc says no more, Freddy's life is reduced to ECT, pills, white walls and icebaths. Being locked in at night and random checks. Not if Zack Attack can help it. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Based on a couple of ideas...mostly around Freddy being the one needing comfort e.g. Bottom!Freddy and his ADD/ADHD. I kinda arrived here after several attempts and decided basically what would happen if...I basically just fucked Freddy up. In the head, I mean. Like screwing his mind up... Ooh sick images, many many sick images now... _**

**Title:** The Supposed Madness Of Freddy Jones.

**Author:** Icasscia

**Universe:** School of Rock

**Theme/Topic:** Freddy Jones ADD mad evil doctor nice friends Boy Slash. Later. Maybe.

**Rating:** PG-13. Some adult themes and swearing. May change later due to some violence and sexual innuendo and situations.

**Characters:** School of Rock ones basically. Mainly Summer, Freddy, Zack and Billy.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** The entire film. Maybe. Possibly...Umm...Some Slash...

**Word Count: **1,399 words (ex. Author's notes)

**Time:** Two days. Editing and crap.

**Summary:** Freddy Jones lives life on the edge. It's his way of living. The only way really when you've got ADD. But one doc says no more. And from then on, Freddy is in deep trouble. Pills, white walls, ECT, ice baths and being locked in at night is all he's allowed...Not if Zack Attack has anything to say about it...

**Dedication:** Umm...Jack Black I suppose...and the kid who played Freddy. So awesome.

**A/N: **Just...Don't ask me.It may say my brain on the contract but do you think I have any control over it? I mean after reading the rest of my stuff and then this, honestly? The answer: No...(Duh)

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...

**_Set some time after School of Rock, perhaps in the early Spring since the film seemed to cover most of September onwards to around February. Umm...Yeah. Well. Off we go kiddy-winks. _**

* * *

**_THE SUPPOSED MADNESS OF FREDDY JONES _**

**_CHAPTER 1 _**

**_The Phone Call from The Other Side_**

----

**_(Freddy Jones)_**

**_(Freddy Jones)_**

**_(Freddy Jones) _**

----

Summer Hathaway always took register. Always. Since she had been designated band manger, she had been even more vigilant about taking register. So it was unsurprising that she was the first to notice Freddy Jones's absence. For the fourteenth day in a row. He hadn't answered and she'd looked up to glare at him doing something he shouldn't like bouncing in his chair, or fidgeting or whispering with Zack. She had been hoping he was back. His presence though not always wanted had always been a constant. He had hardly missed a day for the last three years, since he started on proper medication. But when she looked up, he wasn't there. Just a big empty seat. Again. And while most people would have dismissed this, she was worried. No Freddy Jones meant one of two things. One, Freddy was skipping school or two, there was some unknown reason. And Summer didn't like unknown reasons. It was faintly possible that he actually planned on turning up today but was caught in traffic or something. She looked at her watch. It was ten past nine. If he was running late now, he'd have called her. She carried on with the register, making a mental note to speak to Zack. He and Spazzy McGee were close since First Grade.

Ten minutes later, Summer found her chance. She and Zack were sent to go and take the registers to the administration office, something about the teacher needing them to carry a couple of boxes back. "Where's Spazzy?" she asked him, once they were on their way.

"Don't call him that..." Zack sighed. Summer ignored him. Everyone called Freddy Spazzy McGee, 'cause he _was_ spazzy. Took pills for it and everything.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Summer nearly slammed her head in the register. Now he was avoiding the question. Or he was being deliberately dumb. And with Zack it was sometimes hard to tell which was which.

"Spazzy? You know...pills and spiky hair – bad attitude, rebel without a cause?" Summer waved her hands around, "You know, the boy you've been best friends with for over six years, if I remember correctly? Him? You remember him don't you? He's only been sat next to you for eight months now-"

"I don't know. I don't know where he is."

Summer nearly carried on ranting until she saw Zack's face. He looked all sad and kind of crumpled. Zack missed Spazzy, that was clear to see, but there was something else troubling him. "What's wrong Zack? The band needs Spazzy so if something's happened to him, then please tell me. Please."

"I don't know...it's probably nothing."

"Spazzy's missed two weeks of school, he's not told anyone anything about what's going on, I can't get his homework or band sheets to him and no-one can tell me a thing about where he is. Trust me. It's probably not 'nothing'."

Zack looked around and yanked her off to the side, through a door and made her sit down. "Zack. It's a janitor's closet."

"Yeah. I know. I don't want anyone hearing this." He seemed agitated to Summer, his hands kept turning around and around. "I don't know where to start..."

"Try the beginning." Summer didn't feel so good now about the whole thing.

"You remember the night we had the massive party, to celebrate getting our thirtieth gig?"

"Two weekends ago? Yeah?"

Zack looked at the floor as he said, "Freddy came home with me, we mucked around on the X-Box for a couple of hours and then his dad picked him up, about ten-ish. I persuaded my dad to let me watch a really old movie downstairs, and he went to work in his office-"

"You're rambling..."

"About mid-night someone phoned the house..."

_Flashback_

_Ring! Ring!_ Zack nearly fell off the couch with shock. He snatched up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey Zack..."_ It was Freddy but it didn't sound like the usual Freddy Jones. The voice was really quiet and kind of muffled.

"Freddy it's nearly midnight. What are you doing calling now?"

"_They're going to take me away Zack-Attack..."_

"What?" Zack shot upright, on hand on his forehead. "What are you talking about Freddy?"

"_I heard them talking about it in the kitchen, and then they came and spoke to me with that horrible, fucking doctor-person...It's this new phsyc person they've been seeing about me..."_

"Fred..."

Now Freddy seemed even more teary... _"The doctor says I've got to be changed; I'm outta control or something...they've arranged treatment already..."_

"What for?" Zack felt his hand slip on the phone. Sure, he knew his friend had ADHD, but he took pills and that was it. Solved.

"_Zack?"_

"Yeah, Freddy?"

"_What's Elecvo- Conclusive Therapy?"_

"Wha- Do you mean Electroconvulsive Therapy?" Zack was sure he hadn't heard right.

"_Yeah. And what's Suldation? Or solatire confinement?" _

"Do you mean sedation? And solitary confinement?" This did not sound good. "Freddy where did you hear those words?"

"_The doc said that's part of my treatment..." _Zack swore he heard a sniffle,_ "I'm frightened Zack. I'm really really fucking terrified because he said that I might end up locked away..."_

"What?!"

"_I don't want to be locked away Zack. I'm no loony..."_

"It's okay Freddy." Since when was he the strong one? He was the one who was meant to burst into tears the whole time and Freddy was meant to comfort him. Not this way, this fucked up way where Freddy was crying into the phone. "It's okay..." Zack switched off the TV, and shut the door. For some reason, he didn't need his dad to walk in on this.

"_Don't let them take me away, Zack. Please. I'll be good I swear. I'll take my pills and everything, Just don't let me be locked away..."_

In the background a man's voice could be heard and loud banging. It sounded like someone was knocking a door near Freddy. Pounding on it really.

"_He's coming to get me Zack!"_ Freddy sounded scared. Absolutely terrified to Zack, _"Don't let him take me! No! Leave me alone! Zack help me! No! get offa me! Fuck off -"_ Suddenly the phone died and Zack realised he was on his feet, screaming into a dead phone. Shouting "Freddy!" over and over again when no one answered. Footsteps pounded down the stairs and the door swung open. Someone turned the light on.

"Zack! Zack!" He refocused on the man in front of him; his father was shaking him by the shoulders. "Zack!" The phone was taken from his hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Zack had no idea why he said nothing.

"But you were screaming."

"A scary part of the movie. Sorry Dad."

"Right...Off to bed now." Zack didn't bother to argue. Hopefully tomorrow all this would sort itself out; it would turn out to be another bad dream and Freddy would be sat at his desk tomorrow. And they could laugh and joke about it and it would all be okay again.

Only the next day, Freddy wasn't in school. Or the next day. Or the next...

_End of Flashback_

"...Is it true?" Summer's mind was in a cyclone, "Is it all true?"

"Yes." Zack confirmed it, "Freddy sounded scared...like truly terrified. And you know he won't show he's scared. Ever."

"Are you sure it he wasn't making it up?" Summer just had to ask.

"Nobody could sound that scared. Least of all Freddy Jones."

"I'll call his parents at break. Do you want to sit in?"

"Yeah, please."

At break, Summer and Zack stayed in the classroom at her desk. The phone lay between them like some kind of sacred offering. Summer picked it up and dialled, set it on loudspeaker, replacing it on the table.

"Hello?" A man answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello is that Mr Jones?" When answered in the affirmative she continued, "Hi, this is Summer Hathaway, the band School of Rock's manager. I was wondering if it would be possible to drop off a couple music sheets for Freddy-"

"Freddy will no longer be continuing with the band. Goodbye." The dial tone seemed even louder than normal. Zack looked at the phone in amazement along with Summer. Freddy loved the band. Why wouldn't he play in it any more? Summer tucked the phone away in her bag, saying, "...Well that went well..." Dry sarcasm never seemed more appropriate.

* * *

And that's all for now folks. ¬.¬ Sorry about the crappy formatting. The bloody thing won't let me do anything to it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay...Let's recap. _

_This is short. And sweet. And kinda crap to be honest. But...before you all leap down my throat. I would like to make it clear, next chapter we visit the casa de Freddy. And because of that, I would also like to point out that reviews would help things along there. _

_So please...do a dying starving writer a favour and review._

_And now...onwards and upwards my friends..._

* * *

**THE RETURN**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Five weeks in a row. Freddy hadn't been to school for five weeks. Zack was now internally panicking; what if Freddy hadn't been lying, what if Freddy really had been taken away? But then again, a doctor knew what they were doing, didn't they? If Freddy didn't need the help, then surely he wouldn't get taken away. Oh this was all FUCKED up. It was now Monday morning and he was still ruminating on Freddy and the phone call. His father pulled the car up to the curb and Zack leapt out, slamming the door after him. "Do you need picking up tonight?" his father rolled down the passenger window.

"No, I'll be at band practise. I'll hitch a ride with Summer."

"Alright. Have a good day."

"See you Dad."

Seeing Summer get our of her car, he waited for her by the statue of Horace Greene, the founder of the school. "No news?" He queried.

"Not yet." They had had this conversation every day for the last fortnight. And then Summer's answer was always the same. No news. The walk into school was sombre to say the least. Along the way, they saw Katie, Lawrence and Billy.

Only Billy came up to them and said, "Alright. I have two new outfits for Drummer Boy. He's not here and if I don't do the adjustments then God help me, I shall strangle the pair of you. I have eight outfits to make for eight weeks time. Do you think I am made of time? Tell me where I can find him. Now."

"...'scuse me?" was heard in stereo.

"Drummer Boy. Where?" Billy tapped his foot impatiently.

"Right now, Billy, we don't quite know-"

"Well how on earth could you lose him? I know Spazzy's not the brightest or the tallest kid on the block but surely even you could manage to find him, Miss _Manager_. I mean, honestly, the kid wears pink shirts in his spare time. How could you lose track _of that_?"

"Quite easily Billy. Particularly if I haven't _seen_ him in over a _month_ and nobody is _answering my calls_."

"Oh. " Billy's ire disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Well when you do eventually manage to find him, tell him he needs to come for a fitting right away. Or he's going as is, chafing crotch or no." And with that Billy vanished back into the throng.

"Well that was...odd."

"No kidding." Summer's dry sarcasm had never seemed more plentiful than the last five weeks. They both made their way to the classroom, with only a few more 'Where's Freddy?'s from various people. The classroom thankfully was empty of al the class. Zack sat down at his desk and promptly began to stare at Freddy's seat. Summer rolled her eyes and said nothing. Zack had suffered the worst, practically pining for the Spazz. If Summer wasn't completely sure of Zack's persuasion she could have sworn he was...pining after Freddy Jones in a not so best friend sort of way.

The class streamed in at five to nine, the bell ringing soon after. After their teacher had Summer take register, the day carried on and the lessons got underway. At least until quarter past nine, that is.

At quarter past nine, on the dot in fact, Freddy Jones turned up in the classroom.

Only he didn't look much like the old Freddy Jones. The spiky hair he had prided himself on, was gone, shorn short like a military cut. A rumpled school uniform with rolled up sleeves and un-tucked shirt had been replaced with a pristine jumper, ironed trousers and a short sleeve shirt. Freddy looked, most worrying like he had lost one hell of a lot of weight in a really short amount of time – pinched cheeks and hollow eyes. To put it in short – Freddy Jones didn't look at all well. Or hot. Or much like his old self to boot.

Behind was a strange man in white, holding Freddy's school bag and a file. Behind him, was Principal Mullins, looking distinctly put out. "Boys and girls, this is Mr Milton. He's going to be helping Freddy for the next few weeks so please make him feel welcome. Thank you class." With that, she left, practically slamming the door behind her.

Someone wasn't a happy bunny, Summer mused as 'Mr Milton' pushed Freddy further into the room, saying "Go and sit down Fredrick." Freddy shuffled to his desk, every eye in the room on him. He didn't look up, didn't say a word, didn't do anything once he sat down. He was one step away from drooling on his shirt, judging by the empty stare and the half open mouth. 'Mr. Milton' followed Freddy, sitting on a conveniently placed chair right beside him. "Face the front!" every head snapped round, including Summer's. The lesson carried on, though people still snuck looks at Freddy and helper, staring at Freddy, who wasn't taking any notes, or doing the work on the board.

Finally at ten past eleven, the lesson finally drew to a close, at the sound of the bell. Half the people leapt for the door, the other half towards Freddy and his helper. Then, "OUTSIDE NOW, CHILDREN." Evidently Principal Mullins had returned. Everyone but Freddy, Zack and Summer left. Mr Milton stared at them and made a shoo-ing motion, "Run along now." He said, rather pompously. Thankfully Principal Mullins helped them out again.

"Mr...Err...Milton was it? Would you please step outside?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to have a chat with you."

"Okay..." The man didn't seem very happy to leave Freddy all alone in the classroom, with Summer and Zack. Still, he couldn't ignore the Mullinator so he went with her. Still left the door wide open so he could see what was going on; maybe Zack was going to start making out with Freddy and have Summer film it or something. Heh. She was really getting into this Zack/Freddy thing...

"Freddy!" Zack was not ruminating on making out of any sort, instead choosing to leap right into the thick of things. "How've you been?"

"F-F-fine." Okay...since when did Freddy talk with a stutter? Summer swung a random chair around and plonked herself down on it.

"Okay, Spazzy McGee. You've missed five weeks of band practise and two photo shoots. We have a concert in less than two months and you need to buck your ideas up. I am Manager of this band and I do not need you vanishing on me randomly. I need you to turn up tonight at band practise –"

"I'm sorry." The creepy guy had obviously finished dealing with Miss Mullins and now leaned over Summer like some weirdo. "Fredrick will no longer be in the 'band'" Insert air quotes.

"And who are you to tell him that?" Summer was not going to give her drummer boy without a fight. Spazzy he may be, talented he was. Spazzy was one of the best and Summer would be damned if she let him leave the band.

"It's a doctor's order. No activities outside his routine. Now run along."

"Why?" Oh, boy. Now Zack was getting mad. "Why can't I spend time with my best friend?"

"Let me guess. Zackary Mooneyham?"

"Yeah. So?" Snarky...

"Doctor Minelin said that in a few weeks you can visit for brief periods providing Fredrick takes his medication and complies with the rules laid out for him. I'll send a letter through the school when you can begin to visit. However, if you continue to disrupt that routine, I will be making a recommendation to the Doctor about removing that privilege. Am I clear?"

"Yes." And with Zack touched Freddy's hand, caressing it with his fingertips and then simply left the room, banging the door shut behind him.

'Oh. Shit.' Was all Summer could think before she was running after him. "Zack. Zack!" He stopped eventually, only to peg it into the boys' toilets. Unfortunately for him, Summer Hathaway was no coward and banged through the door right after him sending boys scattering left right and centre screaming like little girls. "Oh shut up. Pathetic." They legged it out the doors "Zack! I know it's hard. If we have to take this to Dewey then we will. But I will not give up on Freddy. And neither will you. You hear me!"

"...Yes." Zack sound muffled but he was agreeing with her. It was a start.

"Right. Now you keep it together, and you make sure you get invited over to Freddy's house as soon as you can. We need the boy back."

Summer was not about to loose the one thing that made the lead guitarist go wild. Her mind firmly shoved away the idea that she would miss Freddy too...

**THE END...FOR NOW... **


	3. Chapter 3

Umm

Umm... Just a quick note. I suddenly re-read the whole thing and I decided to up the whole age thing. They're all fifteen, okay? It's just otherwise they're ten and it's just plain freaky.

Okay?

Onwards and upwards my friends...

* * *

Zack clutched the letter in his hands as he stared up at the house towering over him. The letter had been delivered just twenty two hours ago reading:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Mr Fredrick Jones, hereafter referred to as the patient, has expressed an interest in having contact with you, and in due course with his treatment, a visit has been arranged for you and the patient. A weekend, from Saturday 16__th__ May (5.30 pm) to Sunday 17__th__ May (3.00 pm) at the Jones's residence, is therefore available. _

_However, in light of the patient's mental health, certain 'conditions' must be adhered to. This is for the patient's mental health and to ensure the maximum value of the visit. _

_There is to be no mention of "The Band"_

_All conversation topics must be conducted in English_

_All the normal rules of the patient's programme must be followed without exception. _

_Should at any time the patient become restless, unsettled or disturbed, you will be asked to leave. At any time if one of the above conditions are broken or not met, then you will be asked to leave. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Albert Milton_

_Assistant to L. K. Kasnov MD (Psychology and Mental Health) _

Zack had read and re-read the letter so many times, it was now almost grey and the writing was fading. Having shown to her, Summer had coached him on how to deal with Freddy's family and what to say and do. She had also, unnecessarily told him that Freddy's presence in the Band was now more necessary than ever and he must at least offer the idea to Freddy without the Milton guy breathing over them. The gig last weekend had drawn enough people to make it worthwhile, but only just. Freddy's charm and wild drumming had been missed by both the band and the audience. The temporary guy Summer had rustled up had been good but not spectacular proving; despite Freddy's ADD his personality had owned the band big time. Girls had been begging for Freddy's number so they could call him and Summer was getting tired of telling them no.

He was glad he walked here though. The half an hour's walk while not calming had been useful for ordering his mind. He had still not come to terms with the idea that he wanted Freddy as more than a friend but he was coming to terms with the fact that he was going to save Freddy, with or without the help of that doctor. One thing he absolutely stone cold of was that the 'treatments' Freddy had described in the phone call from hell had been delivered. Freddy always seemed cold now and he had two small burn marks in his temples, four in total. Having done some research on the subject, Zack was now sure that they were caused by the treatments which were now thought to be old-fashioned and barbaric by the majority of the big thinkers.

Zack brushed the paper one last time and walked up the steps, feeling his heart beat faster. Knocked on the door and waited, and Zack felt like he was going to be entering a morgue house.

Mrs Jones opened the door, her face looking as pinched as ever. Zack had never been able to understand how a boy so wild as Freddy had ever come from a woman so cold and business minded like Mrs Jones. She didn't say anything, just held the door open for him and shut it behind him. He followed her into the house. She looked happy; about what Zack didn't know, but he could guess. Since Zack had known Freddy way back about ten years now, he had known Mrs Jones loathed Freddy. Freddy had been a big disappointment, in clothing, attitude and choices.

Not many people knew Freddy had a big family. Four brothers, five sisters making nine children all by Mr and Mrs Jones, with a pair of twins being adopted by the family. Not a problem but they were adopted just a week after Freddy had been born. He had often told Zack, he felt like he had been so bad they had adopted the twins, Aaron and James to replace him. Zack couldn't imagine how bad that must have felt. Nine siblings of which Freddy wasn't the youngest but the second youngest, with only his younger sister ten months younger than him. With eleven children, two adults and two nannies or 'au pairs' as Mrs Jones had called them, Zack would have thought the house would have been louder than their concerts but it was like a grave yard. Cold, white and clinical.

Freddy also stood out in regards to his siblings in another way. They were all bold, sporting types, the boys six feet tall and still growing and the girls all obsessive cheerleader types. All tanned with blonde hair like a firecracker. Freddy was tallish but still about four inches shorter than Zack (much to his disgust), Freddy was lithe but no visible muscles and he was as pale and creamy as they come. His hair was a dirty blonde, a far cry from the cornfield of his siblings. But his eyes weren't their deep chocolate brown, like pools of stagnant mud, like Freddy's siblings. Freddy's were so much better; a piecing blue, perfectly cobalt blue with a beautiful deep ring around the iris. Any person wouldn't have noticed another person's eyes but then again they didn't spend every chance looking into the other person's eyes, hoping to see something there. Zack was coming to terms with it, but only realising just how much he did around Freddy.

But when Freddy had joined the band, Zack had been sleeping over on the night Mr Jones found out. Mr Jones had stormed into the room, hauled Freddy upright and ripped him a new one. For almost ten minutes. Afterwards, Freddy had dismissed it but Zack was sure that when the lights had gone out and Zack was safely ensconced in his sleeping bag, he heard crying.

While Zack's parents had never really understood what he found in the band, they had supported him whole heartedly and since he was an only child, he didn't have to live with the constant comparison. Freddy was always trying to act out because it seemed to Zack the only way to get his parents attention. It was really sad how Freddy despite being the one with the hefty cash family, was still starved for attention. He was the only child, it seemed in the whole school that didn't have a parent to come and be there for him on Parent-Career day. Nor in last year's school plays. He had been picked up and dropped off by an au-pair and That was That. He always had a cover story "My parents went on holiday yesterday" but really. Every time? And Freddy was always being compared to older brothers and sisters. He had was forever coming and telling a story about how he had been told off because he "wasn't more like his brother," or have the "manners of his darling sister". Even when Zack had been standing right there, Mrs Jones had launched into a rant. Like the time, when Zack and Freddy had been about twelve.

_Flashback_

_Freddy had been sitting in the kitchen, sharing a carton of ice-cream with Zack while they finished Math homework. It was going well, when Freddy started getting antsy, becoming restless. It was a matter course when dealing Freddy's ADD so Zack merely packed up the homework stuff and suggested moving upstairs to work on their new band sheets. _

_An hour of that, and dinner was shouted up the stairs, and both boys laughed and jostled their ways down the stairs. They ate dinner quickly with Freddy's siblings and parents, laughing and wise cracking, just the two of them all the way through it. The row started when Freddy and Zack and gotten up to take their plates to the sink. Freddy had stumbled on something; Zack didn't know what and had dropped his plate, cutlery and the mug he was carrying, breaking all of the crockery with a dreadful clatter. And Mrs Jones had leapt on Freddy's back like she had been waiting for the chance. _

"_Fredrick Jones, how dare you?" She had shouted across the kitchen. _

"_What?" Zack had personally agreed with Freddy's exclamation of surprise. It was a dropped plate, but it was an accident. But apparently Mrs Jones didn't agree. _

"_You're always breaking them! I think you deliberately broke that one!" _

"_What? No-" Freddy's attempt at defence was completely bulldozed by his mother. _

"_You always try to get attention! Just because you can't be like Joseph and Andrew! You just have to act out!" Freddy's oldest brothers, identical twins looked up. Both perfectly muscled with blonde hair, they smirked, looking like mirror images. Of a devil. Mrs Jones was still ranting, "You're always with that stupid band of yours, you fail at school and you can't keep still for more than thirty seconds!" Ouch. That was harsh. "Your brothers and sisters can pull of As! Why can't you?"_

"_Because I can't!"_

"_Because you're too fucking lazy to work! You're just like a toddler, if it's too hard, you just run away. It's pathetic. You're pathetic!"_

_Freddy was just standing there, white faced against the tirade against himself. Zack felt like melting into the floor. It wasn't fair that Mrs Jones was ripping Freddy a new one when it wasn't his fault he couldn't sit still. He had ADD. Simple as that._

"_Mom." Freddy's youngest sister spoke up, "Just leave him. It's not worth your time." _

"_Yeah, Mom. Just leave him. He's not worth it." Ellie and Abbie picked up the thread of the conversation now. _

_It was harsh of them, Zack reflected as they left the table, in a mess._

"_Clear it up." Mr Jones put in his two cents worth. _

"_Yes, Dad." Freddy voice had never sounded so...pathetically lost. He sound five years old again. Mechanically he began to clear the table, Zack picking up the shards of crockery. _

"_I'm sorry, Zack." Freddy spoke suddenly into the awkward silence. "I didn't mean...I didn't want..." _

"_It's alright." Zack put his arms around Freddy. Freddy leaned back into him, and Zack soaked up the warmth. But it wasn't alright and somehow, it seemed so much worse because Freddy hadn't had anyone come to his defence. _

_Together, they cleared up the kitchen. Later, they managed to pretend it didn't happen, but somehow they felt like they were closer and further apart at the same time. Something had changed and it wouldn't stop changing. _

_It happened many more times, during when Zack stayed over at Freddy's house. And many more times, Zack held Freddy. Neither of them spoke about it, neither of them told anyone. It was a secret, shameful as it was. _

_To everyone else, Freddy was Spazzy McGee. To Zack he was perfect. _

Bringing his mind back to his reality, Zack realised he was in the kitchen and Mrs Jones was directing him up the stairs. Climbing the stairs, he noticed the silence in the house. Normally there was a faint sound of someone talking or at least a certain someone banging away on the drums, but today there was nothing. He climbed the second flight of stairs, and then the third arriving on the top floor, a converted attic, and soon arrived outside a door. Only it wasn't the door he was expecting.

As long as Zack had been visiting, the door to Freddy's room had been black painted wood. The bathroom down the hall had been the same. Freddy was the only who had the fourth floor, because his parents flat out refused to be dealing with him everyday. It was good for Freddy though, because he had the room and space to invite people over, and with a bit of luck, Zack, a little more regularly.

Instead of black it was now a hardy iron door, white and several heavy-duty locks on it. He pushed it open and saw Freddy, sat on the bed.

* * *

Okay. This is really bad. So, I figure we need some background of Freddy and Zack so here you go.

Enjoyed it?

Hated it?

Tell me. Tell me everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is officially dedicated to the sole reviewer who dared to review every chapter, the wonderful** Polkadot-Sunstar** whom I am both proud to have review my stories and slightly disturbed by the fact she deems them worthy to review at all. So hats off to you, Miss Sunstar! _

Onto my author's note...

**I really don't know where this came from. I just kind of brain splurged onto the computer and this happened. Well, you live and learn and splurge it seems. Anyway, more background on to their relationship and them some more spicy torture stuff. Next chapter we move onto The Shower and Freddy's body. Which should be interesting.**

** Review replies are at the bottom. **

**So my peeps...read on. If you dare...**

* * *

**Of Remembrance and Rules**

"Freddy?" Zack pushed the door open further. He wanted to go into the room, wrap his arms around Freddy and tell him it was all going to be alright, but something told him that wouldn't go down well.

"Hey." Freddy was curled up, knees drawn up on the bed. He looked like he hadn't slept in a long long time. He was paler than he used to be, with big dark rings and pale white lips. And Freddy usually got by on just a couple of hours a night so this...this was not normal.

"Oh, Freddy." Freddy didn't look up from his knees even Zack spoke. Zack took a step into the room then another. It wasn't only Freddy who had changed. Freddy's room was a far cry from the brilliant red and black colour scheme he had had going on before. Now it was a harsh glaring white and Zack felt like he was in the wrong room; he had always associated the colours red and black with Freddy, they went hand in hand because Freddy had always had that colour scheme.

And as far back as Zack could remember, Freddy had always had posters, and even a few paintings liberally scattered around his walls and even on the ceiling. Pictures of Che and Stalin littered his walls alongside Freddy Mercury and even Winston Churchill. Other iconic images like the one off of Kes and a raven sweeping along a snow strewn graveyard added to the vast array of posters and pictures. Freddy had also covered his walls in photographs that he had taken himself.

Few people knew Freddy was an avid photographer and kept a camera of some form on him at all times usually digital. Last year, the class had gone to Paris for two weeks and then onto Rome and Venice for another ten days. Freddy had used up nine rolls of film and had used the school's dark room to develop them. Zack had been amazed at the level of skill Freddy must have used not to mention how many places he must have climbed into and onto and even into to be able to take them. The Arc de Triomphe had been shot from below, above and even from inside with the Eiffel Tower and the Notre Dame cathedral and even more fantastic sculptures and paintings. Freddy had been busy considering each roll had over three hundred pictures possible and Freddy had used nine of them. On his return home, Freddy had told Zack how he had placed them around the walls. Two weeks later, Zack had seen the marvel of photographic work, a mass collage, covering entirety of one wall.

But now they were all gone. The walls were stark and bare and the deep bay window which had overlooked the river behind the house was overlain by bars on the outside and the window seat, where they had spent many an hour talking was gone. It was not Freddy's room anymore...

"Can I come in?" Zack asked.

"You're the first person to ask..." Zack felt the faint hint of bitterness in Freddy's voice.

"Can I?"

"Yes." Zack entered the room and noticed the absence of a carpet. Freddy had always had hard wood floor overlain with several brightly coloured rugs which looked like they were Afghan rugs. Now it was stark white just like everything else.

"How've you been?" As soon as the words left Zack's mouth, he wished he could take them back. As if he had to ask.

"..." Freddy looked at him with those big eyes in that too thin face and Zack felt like hitting something. It wasn't right. Freddy looked emaciated, terrified in a house where nobody liked him and a crazy doctor was trying to lock him up and Zack was asking how he was. Great thinking there.

"Right. Yes..." Zack had really put his foot in it there. Suddenly the tension inside Zack snapped and he walked into the room, wrapped his arms around Freddy on the bed and said, "I'm sorry." Freddy fought for a second but then seemed to just...wilt into Zack. Zack could feel Freddy's shoulder's shaking, could feel his shirt getting wet at the shoulder but not a sound came from the blond haired boy. He cried silently. Zack did nothing but gently nudge the shorter boy up the bed, so Zack could sit against the wall at the top of the bed and rest Freddy's head on his shoulder. They lay there, together for a length of time, hours or even days could have passed them by and they wouldn't have noticed. Freddy lay dozing on Zack's chest, his head over Zack's heart like it was a lifeline. Zack felt like it could have been because Freddy was so thin. So frightened and so different to what he used to be. So un-Freddy.

Zack shifted uncomfortably...something was digging into his back and it was bloody painful. He reached around, trying not to disturb Freddy to move it. He bought it around to see what it was, thinking it was probably some kind of junk which Freddy had always kept around him even in bed but it wasn't. It was a restraint, heavy duty with tough bindings. It was connected to the corner of the bed by a length of chain, which was also very weighty. He felt his gorge rise. Blood liberally scattered the restraint, and he let his eyes drift down to Freddy's wrists, the closest of which lay just over his belly button. Around it were thick white bandages. He could add two and two together but the answer he was getting was not the one he wanted. Not at all.

Zack felt it was like a world away from where he wanted to be and the world he happened to be in was completely upside down and back to front and quite frankly terrifying. Freddy had been restrained some time during the last five weeks at least once and Zack couldn't understand why. Freddy had been labelled as dangerous and Zack didn't know why. Freddy had been put in a psyc unit and Zack didn't know why. There was a lot of 'didn't know why' s in there.

Freddy stirred slightly and Zack glanced down. He began a new train of thought, one about Freddy. His best friend for so many years. Probably close to ten years now. God. A whole decade. He felt old and he was only fifteen. Turning back to Freddy, he thought about the first day they met...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Zack was afraid. A new school and a new set of classmates. It sucked having a dad who worked for the military. It meant one hell of a lot of travelling around and Horace Green Prep was the latest in a string of eight schools. The last one had only lasted three weeks and the one before that nine weeks. The longest Zack could remember being in one place was in California, for eleven months, from his fourth to just before his fifth birthday. He had even dreamed that it might work out, that he wouldn't have to leave behind his place any more, go away from best friends. He dreamed of a time where he could decorate his room how he wanted and not have to think about only buying things he could take with him when his dad got his marching orders._

_His father leaned down to speak into his ear. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" _

_Zack shook his head. It was the same ritual. Go in, fill out a form, take another stack of forms to go home so his parents could sign them and then he would be shown to a new classroom with new classmates and then he would be given a seat next to some kid he didn't know. Then in about six weeks, he would leave and start it all over again. _

_Zack followed the admin person to his new classroom and let himself be introduced by the teacher. She directed him to the only empty seat in the classroom. Next to a blond haired boy, dressed in a very scruffy version of the school uniform and spikey hair. He kept shifting in his seat, tapping his fingers and pencils on the desk. He looked up from the math booklet in front of him. "Hi." Zack said. _

_"What do you want?" And there was the one answer Zack had not expected. In all his many experiences of new schools, there had been questions and indifference but never open hostility. And that was Zack wanted. Some life in the people he met. Some difference. Something that made the people who met him alive and not like the same mindless dolls that he loathed. All his life it had been moving from one place to another; New York, Paris, London, California, Boston, Indiana, Washington even as far down as Florida and on the American-Mexican border. Not to mention the very hot time he spent in Australia with only the grandmother from hell. And everywhere he want there was the same people, the same lifeless dolls who really give a damn about who he was, only how much his parent's were forking out for the school. And the kids were just the same, boring kids who only cared about the latest fad. The only difference was that it was a different fad everywhere Zack went. Now, though, it seemed as though this boy would break the mould.  
_

_"I want to sit here." He liked this defiant kid. He was funny. _

_"Do you really want to do that?" The other boy leaned back in his chair. The legs squeaked. _

_"Yes."_

_"I've got ADD."_

_"I've got nowhere to sit."_

_The other boy laughed, and somehow Zack felt more at home in less than ten seconds than he had in eleven months in California._

_He held out his hand. "Zack Mooneyham." _

_"I'm Freddy. Freddy Jones." _

_"Do you watch James Bond?"_

_Zack could have kissed the boy. He was half inclined to hug the boy. He may be only seven years old but by finding another James Bond fan, he was over the moon. Other kids, it was all Digimon and Pokémon. With Zack, it was Bond all the way. He loved Freddy already._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Zack remembered the first time like it was yesterday. Ironically, nearly every single person in the class had seen him as some kind of fellow weirdo but in a good way. Zack had been an out and out weirdo before Zack turned up. Though Freddy still didn't do status quo. He lived by the motto of, "Never done it. Never will" when it came to status quo and the rest.

Freddy still looked as beautiful as he had then. It was just that Zack had learnt to appreciate it more. A hell of a lot more...Zack always thought if he could get at his paints everyday, he would like to paint just Freddy. Just Freddy because each painting would be different. Freddy playing sport would be an interesting one; the look of intense concentration, the adrenaline strong limbs. Freddy reaching for a high tennis serve, his top riding up just a little bit.

Freddy sleeping, all stretched out like some long languid cat, his face so relaxed and peaceful, his legs all tangled up in the sheets. Red of course; satin or silk in winter, one thousand thread count Egyptian cotton in summer.

Freddy playing on the drums, pounding out a rhythm only he knew and understood. One only he could feel, his face beautiful and strong, a small smile just tipping the corner of his mouth.

Freddy talking Italian or Spanish or even German or perhaps even Arabic. Not many people knew Freddy spoke another language and nobody but Zack and Freddy's tutors knew just how talented he was in them. Freddy's main talent was as always in French. He spoke it like a native and he had long ago given up studying it for work and now only took it for fun. Zack loved a foreign speaking Freddy. It was like a different person when he did.

German speaking Freddy was tough and hardcore and slightly scary. Very much in line with Freddy's assumed punk persona. Correction. Former punk persona.

Arabic Freddy was mysterious and very ethnic sounding. Zack could listen to that one all day, it was like a river over a bed of stones. A pleasure to the ears. And in more ways than one.

Italian Freddy was charming and smiling. It might have sounded nice to some people's ears but Zack preferred Freddy's Spanish speaking self. Spanish Freddy was entertaining, funny, witting sounding and one of two languages Zack could speak that Freddy also spoke, to a degree of accuracy. He had opted for it aged eight and never looked back. Freddy had been ecstatic when he learnt Zack had picked Spanish and when Zack had opted for French a year later, Freddy was over the moon. Aged twelve, armed only by his sheer bloody minded determination and a pen, Zack had taken his final exams in it. And come second. Behind Freddy of course. They often had conversations in it, if only for the sake of annoying their teachers and classmates. And fun it was too.

Zack had painted many pictures of people and places over the years but mostly he had painted them of people he liked and places he loved. Freddy ironically features in the biggest number of them, starting with his rather rudimentary water colours to his very expensive oil painted ones. Freddy had grown alongside Zack and for many many years Zack had dithered and dallied and hidden the paintings from the blond, telling himself he couldn't possibly share them. He would be mocked, he thought.

Freddy, though, true to the contrary ideal, had been over at his house and found them. In the most dramatic way possible.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_"Zack!" Freddy knock at the door was accompanied as always by the shouting of his name. _

_"Freddy?" Zack pulled open the front door only to have a square object thrust at him. In a black plastic bag._

_"Look! Look! Look!" Freddy may have been fourteen and old enough to know better but he didn't subscribe to those rules. In fact Freddy really didn't subscribe to many rules Zack decided as he was hauled up the stairs and into his own room. Still clutching that plain black plastic bag nearly the size of Zack. Which, to be fair, was around five feet seven inches. "Come on!" Freddy was hopping from foot to foot, nearly knocking over a can of paint.  
_

_"What is it?" Zack prodded at it. With Freddy, harmless and harmful ran pretty close together. That rabid rat still gave Zack nightmares.  
_

_"Open it!" _

_Zack did so and he loved it. Having just painted his new room, he wanted some stuff to put up and Freddy had just provided him with the first thing which would go up. _

_It was a beautiful set of photographs, put together on a black and white background. On it were all Zack's most precious things, photographed perfectly. One of his dog, Mari, a black lab puppy. His school (Horace Green) with the statue in the courtyard, in pride of place. A picture of Summer and Dewy, right before their first open air concert, aged twelve. A picture of the whole band aged thirteen or around about, at their Halloween gig, all dressed up to the nines. A picture of Zack's house, and his family standing out front, Zack, his dad and his mum and their dog, racing up behind them. A whole class photo with all his people in their, even the security boys and the backup singers and just everyone. _

_But in pride of place was the middle photo. Blown up to the size of an A3 sheet, it was Freddy and Zack, arms slung around each other's shoulders. Both with wide grins on their faces, heads turned just slightly to each other. Oh if only, Zack thought wistfully. _

_"Oh, Freddy" Zack was overwhelmed. _

_"Well, you know...I just thought. Maybe I could..." Freddy coloured just a little and Zack smiled. _

_"I love it." _

_"Really?"_

_"Really. I promise." Zack hugged his first ever best friend and Freddy hugged back._

_"Here, let me put it in the closet for now," Freddy pulled the collage around the bed frame which was still half done, one half still on the floor, over the paint tins and over to the closet. _

_"Freddy, wait!" Zack tried to climb over everything to stop the blonde haired boy getting into his closet but to no avail. Freddy had already opened the door and was greeted by Zack's converted art room._

_Because of being deemed old enough to move into the guest room, Zack had taken to having a cupboard in the corner for his clothes and then have the walk in closet, which was big enough for another double bedroom by itself plus a window, converted to a art room. _

_And since his entire art collection had to be brought up from the basement, all three hundred and seventy nine of them, Zack had been running up and down stairs for a week. He knew now exactly what he had in the collection as well. _

_Forty-nine oil paintings, eighty acrylic paintings, sixty five chalk arts. Thirty-three collages, fifty seven sculptures, nine pencil sketches, five prints, six ink drawings, forty mixed or unidentifiable pieces(included were the unfinished ones) and finally, forty life-size works._

_And of course, spare paints, pastels, brushes, mixing palettes, canvases, wood blocks, pencils, sharpeners, erasers of varying sizes, pigments, oils, felt pens. Other materials, the ones of Zack's trade, felt, materials, glue, glue gun, paper, rolls of card, cling film, tinfoil, cable, wire, marble chips, stone blocks, crayons, waxes, candles, bits of leaf and twig and even a whole bloody branch from the dead tree outside the school gates. _

_Freddy had not been pleased when he had been told he was dragging it home, as Zack had to carry dinner. _

_Being an artist was hard work. _

_Back on topic, Freddy had thrown open the door. To the inner sanctum of Zack's mind. Had in the process, stumbled onto a stalker's heaven. Nearly all the art works around the room were of Freddy or Freddy related things. One of the paintings was of Freddy in his swim shorts, standing on the edge of the pool, his face apprehensive and rather scared looking. Even so, he still looked stunning. _

_There was a sculpture of Freddy, well, more of a bust kind of thing. It was Freddy's strong face and one hand and arm, every feature perfectly rendered in soft stone, soft creamy white in the sun light. _

_Several paintings of Freddy, reading, laughing playing, even just lying around. Every single one was done with careful attention. _

_The charcoal drawings, with Freddy half nude, were all carefully drawn, articulately rendered in permanant lines. Every line exact. All from Zack's imagination.  
_

_"I'm so sorry Freddy." Zack turned away. "I'm sorry...I just-" _

_"Dude! Are these yours?" Freddy was staring, wide-eyed at the artworks._

_"Err...yes." _

_"Awesome!" Zack was confused, but Freddy carried on, "You can really do the art shit, can't you?"_

_"Art shit?" _

_"You know," Freddy waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the bust of himself, "Painting and drawing and shit. " _

_Not many people would call what Zack had done 'art shit' but as long as Freddy wasn't freaking out, Zack was happy. "You aren't bothered by this?" He had to ask. _

_"Dude. Why would I be?" And that was that. In Freddy's book, once he said that, it was over. Gone. No more discussion needed. "Where do you want this?" _

_Freddy was weird. But that, Zack thought as he lugged the collage over the door frame and into a corner, was not so bad, after all._

**END FLASHBACK**

Zack looked down at Freddy, who looked so small, so tiny after all he had been through. It wasn't fair he decided as he looked down at the blond hair resting over his heart. Freddy was not ready for this.

Zack had fallen head over heels for the shorter blond boy, desperately, madly in love with him. Only now was he realising just how badly that was; how deep it ran. He had always shied away from that kind of thing, had always tried to keep some distance between him and Freddy.

Freddy though, was a real fighter when it came to Zack. He was always touching him; his arm, his shoulder. Only Freddy could yell at Zack and only Freddy could get away with doing a noogie on Zack, dispite the six inch height difference. Only Freddy could share a shower in Phys Ed. and due to the new rules of sharing two to a shower, Freddy had always managed to make himself Zack's shower partner. Zack had both loved being able to watch Freddy and loathed it because it was oh so hard to control himself when around a hot, wet and slippery Freddy Jones. Only Freddy could get away with it, though. Zack had always left a personal space around himself, had never dated, only ever gone with Freddy to the movies. Apart from when they went as a three with Summer, but that didn't count. Miss Manager was the one who dragged them along. Only Freddy was allowed to be so close to the guitarist.

But then again, the same went for Zack to Freddy. Zack was the only one who could tell Freddy to calm down; anyone else got an earful of loathing and quite often a obscene gesture. All it took was one word from Zack and Freddy would shut right up. Zack was the only one allowed to help Freddy when he couldn't get maths. Freddy would rather suffer in silence than tell anyone he was stuck. Zack would just lean over and casually point out a possible solution and Freddy wouldn't object. Zack was the only one who could ever convince Freddy to do anything he didn't want to. Up to and including homework.

One more thing, that marked Freddy and Zack's friendship as powerful and unique was the fact that Zack was the only one to ever have any success when asking Freddy to take his ADD meds. The school nurse and even the teachers, plus Freddy's parents had tried everything; threats, bribes, offers, persistence, begging, demanding, ordering, even tried throwing the goddamn book at Freddy. Like that would work... All Zack had done was say please. And Freddy had looked at him. like he was sizing Zack up, wondering how far he could push him. And then he had popped the cap and taken two, just like that. Zack had stared at him, wondering who he was and what he had done with Freddy Jones. Freddy had would swallow poison before touching the ADD meds, had spent much time climbing the walls in the nurses office while she tried to convince him to take them. And all Zack had to say was please and down the hatch they went. Good as gold. Truth be told, Zack didn't ask too often, only during important times; like during exam season or during the bi-annual whole school assembly when the governors come around. All the rest of the time, Zack didn't mind a non-medicated Freddy. Preferred it even.

A non-medicated Freddy was funny, alive, and awesome. Zack loved a Freddy who did all the things he should. Freddy on meds was disorganised, shambolic but capable of sitting still for longer than an hour or two. He was also capable of keeping a train of thought and fully developing it, in an essay. But he was boring, listless, confused and rather like someone still half asleep. To the teachers and Freddy's parents, that was a perfect Freddy. To Zack it was hell. Freddy couldn't laugh, couldn't joke, couldn't mock the teachers, couldn't do any of the things that Freddy (his un-medicated self) could do.

Right now, it was like Freddy had so many ADD pills in his system, he would bleed them. Zack didn't like it.

Before he could follow that route any further, Freddy stirred. Zack looked down at the blond hair and wondered when he could get Freddy to grow it out again. The half an inch of hair did nothing for Freddy's image.

"Zack?" Freddy sounded so little, so lost. Despite the fact he was fifteen, nearly sixteen, Freddy sounded like a little lost five year old.

"Still here, Freddy." And always would be, for as long as Freddy needed him.

"Why...what..."

"Why am I here?"

"Yes. He said you wouldn't li-" Freddy cut himself off.

"I wouldn't like you any more?" Zack nudge Freddy. "I'm not going anywhere except where you want me to be."

"Thanks..."

"I mean it."

There was a knock at the door and it swung open. Mr Jones, tall and wearing black, stood like the Grim Reaper in the doorway. "It's four o'clock." The significance of the time was lost on Zack, but Freddy seemed to click what it was. The expression on his face, was blank, but Zack hadn't known Freddy for nearly a decade for nothing. The little curl at the corner of his mouth, the narrowed eyes; all added up to the fact Freddy was not a happy bunny.

"Freddy?"

"Shower." Oh. He sounded like he was spitting out thorns or something, the way he said that word.

"Zackary?" Mr Jones was talking to him. Zack switched his attention back around to the man in the doorway. "I have to go downstairs. Would you mind sitting in?"

"Sitting in what?"

"In the bathroom. Fredrick is not to be left alone in the shower."

Oh. Right. How...unpleasant. "...Okay..."

"I'll give you this now. Since you've been given permission to stay the night, I hope you will stick by it." Mr Jones handed Zack several sheets of paper, all stapled together. Turning, he went down the stairs, slamming the door at the foot of the stairs behind him.

Zack turned his attention to the papers in his hands. Emblazoned on the front cover was "ROUTINE - FREDRICK I.C.G JONES". Raising an eyebrow, Zack opened the booklet. On the first page there was a timetable thing...with "MEDICATION SCHEDULE"typed across the top. There was stuff on it that Zack really didn't recognise; words like 'Sodium Metholdrybiocardonate Sulphuride" and "Likosoyme Detrosominecarbonate Chloriomycyniphate". It sounded like some twisted chemical lab scheme, like out of a B-movie or something.

And all down the page was a list of times and beside them, more of the names of things. From the section labelled "00.00am to 06.00am" alone there was so many names of chemicals and weird things.

_00.00am Sodium biocardiolphyscophate (four doses) _

_00.30am Metrosium Lysophol Calcotrate (five doses)_

_02.00am Uliphasium Nastropholitrate (One dose) _

_03.30am Yelinome Jukiuminol (One dose) _

_05.00am Collinsuplhate Myrodurlide (five doses)_

_06.00 am Sulimdronous Oxidiscide Rhylspholate (Two doses)_

It was starting to read like a bad science fiction novel. So many chemicals and in just six hours, Freddy had taken six different chemicals in eighteen doses. He didn't even get more than an hour and a half of unbroken sleep. No wonder Freddy looked like a walking corpse. On just one night of Freddy's medication schedule, Zack would be dead on his feet. On eight weeks of this? He would be mad, where he stood.

Over the page there was more information, but Zack moved on. He was more interested in the fourth page, entitled "Shower". It was a list of rules, preceeded by the sentence, "The patients rules in the shower and bathing areas." How...intriguing. Not.

_The patient may not talk in the shower _

_The patient may not use any products except those specified below  
_

_The patient may not at any point be left unattended  
_

_The patient may not be allowed to operate the systems  
_

_The patient may not be allowed to shower with a member of the opposite sex  
_

_The patient may not be monitored by a member of the opposite sex.  
_

_The patient may not be allowed to spend more than fifty minutes in a shower or bath  
_

_The patient may not be allowed to spend less than seven minutes in the bath or shower  
_

_The patient may not be allowed to administer bath or shower products by himself  
_

_The patient may not have access into any bathroom or shower room cabinets or storage places  
_

_The patient may not have access to the W.C facilities without supervision at all times  
_

_The patient may not be allowed to shut the door at any point during the shower or bath duration  
_

_The patient may not be allowed a shower curtain other than a clear plastic one. _

_The patient may not be allowed any towels except the plain white ones provided by the UNIY service_

Scarily the list continued but Zack stopped reading. It was like a bad nightmare now. How on earth was there privacy in Freddy's life any more? He ignored the little voice in the back of his head, that said, there wasn't any privacy anymore.

He got up, and prepared to see Freddy for the first time proper in nearly three months...

* * *

So..Review replies...

** ZukieLove** - It's weird, I will admit. But weird is good, so there we are. And thanks for the review!

**Clo19961 **- Thanks for reviewing and yeah, I agree it could have been longer. But you know me, I don't do the thinking just the writing. Go me. And thanks for reviewing!

**Polkadot-Sunstar** (AKA Amy) - Yes, they are quite cute together. I think they would be such a cute couple so let's find out. In this one you found out a little bit about their past so it should tide you over until Freddy's shower time. And thanks for reviewing every chapter! You are officially up there!

Now that's over, (sadly) will you guys please give me more reviews? Look it's right down there, so tempting...You know you want to... You do...You really do...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys,

It's just little ol' me with a little somethin' that I promise you a while back. Hope you guys enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed writing parts of it -like drawing blood from a stone- but it's done. Dusted. Completed. Finito. Thank Fucking God.

This is the last really informative chapter, and probably signals the last time you guys will have to endure this many flashbacks. I just wanted to give some background on their relationship and just general background.

Next chapter it all kicks off but for now, you'll just have to be satisfied with this...So sorry...-evil grin-

LOVE Y'ALL! And off we go...!

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**--**

**Showers and Shows**

Zack felt Freddy standing there, just staring at him as he read. "Well." He really didn't know what to say, "Where are we going, then?" He just had to keep moving, keep on, keep up with something. Or he was going to do a fucking nut on someone and that...that would not be good at the moment. Not now. Not when Freddy was obviously in need of his help and Summer was depandant on him, and Freddy was too, and there was just too much hanging in the balance to let him do his nut. Besides, punching a wall was not going to help the matters at hand, so Zack refrained. Just barely. But he did.

"End of the hall." Freddy was standing at the foot of the bed. His arms were wrapped around his chest, his head down. He looked five years younger and the pose just emphasised how skinny and small Freddy had become. It was such a change in the wrong direction. Puberty was meant to be at its height, the hormones racing, bodies growing and girls getting ready to throw themselves at you. Freddy looked like he was still twenty years away from that. Zack had been there and done that. But Freddy was a 'Late-Developer' much to his embarrassment. Zack shook his head. Now was not the time.

Zack stood up, placed on hand in the small of Freddy's back and together they moved down to the end of the hall. The bathroom hadn't changed much, but then again, there hadn't been much to change in the first place. The plain white sink and toilet was there, as was the huge cupboard that stretched from floor to ceiling and even the little cabinet underneath the sink. But now that huge cupboard had a lock on it, the window had had the bars placed over it, just like the one in the bedroom and Freddy's little touches were gone. The weird toothbrush and toothpaste holder thing, with the weird geometric patterns on it (which made you feel ill if you stared at it too long) was gone and so were the funky soap trays that he seemed to acquire from well meaning relatives. His bottles of shower gel were gone and so were the bright towels that Freddy loved to use and Mrs Jones hated because invariably they turned any whites red in the wash. From a bright happy and quite frankly Freddy-influenced place, it had turned to a clinical, cold room with white and chrome as the only colours. It was like Freddy's room, cold and unpleasant to be in.

"Zack..." Freddy stood by the door, as Zack stood the centre of the room. He looked at Zack, his eyes big and wide.

"Still here, Freddy. Still here." Zack reassured his best friend even as he felt the bottom drop out of his world. It was like a bad dream, he still thought he was going to wake up. "Do you want to get in the shower?"

"It's not about what I want." Freddy muttered so low that Zack thought he was imagining things. The blond moved by him, to the shower. "I...Could...Please?" He waved at the controls to the shower. For a moment, Zack wondered what the blond wanted then saw the height difference. Even with the foot or so height difference Zack had on Freddy now, (courtesy of a growth spurt – pre-Freddy drama) he would have a big stretch to reach the controls to the shower. Freddy would have been dependant on whoever was 'supervising' him as to the controls. He turned it on; switching the dial around until he thought it would be warm enough. Freddy had always taken showers to the highest degree of heat, Zack recalled. Taking a shower after Freddy was like walking into a sauna. Another thing he missed.

"So..." Zack didn't really know what to say, "You need a towel?" It was the only thing he could think of, so not exactly the most wittiest or soothing thing to say.

"Key's on top of the control box."

Key? Key to what? He pulled the key off the top of the box, a bright shiny new key for a bright shiny new lock. The bathroom cupboard, the big one. Zack opened it and felt sick. Inside, were more than just towels. The medication Freddy had to take was all stashed in there with neat little labels printed on them. Zack picked one up. "Fredrick Jones. Likosoyme Detrosominecarbonate Chloriomycyniphate. Suppository." Needles for injections, the syringe prepped and ready to go, more harnesses for the chains on the bed. A box labelled "Four and Six Point Harnesses" was beside a booklet entitled "Exam Table – Set up and Use". Trays of swabs and cotton wool pads and plastic gags for the mouth lay beside roll after roll of bandages and sticking plaster and dressings and even several bags labelled "suture kit" .In the corner of the bottom shelf, there was a paper parcel with the words "STRAITJACKET for RESTRAINT" printed across it. It was Freddy's size. On the left hand door was a board and a plastic bag full of black material looking stuff and a helpful hand tag showed it was a Papoose Board, designed for the use of children and teenagers. Zack didn't have a clue what it meant but he sure as hell knew it couldn't be for a good purpose. Nothing in this cupboard could be. It was horrific, the amount of stuff in here. It was everything an insane person needed to be kept under control. Everything Freddy didn't need.

He blindly handed Freddy a towel, noting how thin and blindingly white it was. Freddy held onto the towel with his right hand, the other worrying away at the corner of his t-shirt. Freddy was dressed, Zack finally noticed, like a prison inmate. Thin cotton T-shirt – short sleeved, shorts – very short, mid thigh only and no shoes or socks. Nothing to cover him decently. He looked younger and more innocent. A teenager in the body of a child.

Only Freddy wasn't a child, Zack reflected. He was far from it, he thought as Freddy turned away from him. Zack shut his eyes to give Freddy some modesty and kept his face averted even when Freddy was safely behind the shower curtain.

Freddy had never really been like the other children. Freddy had always had that individuality, that uniqueness that separated him from the rest of the world. He had never followed their trends, in games (Pokémon, Beyblade) or in clothing (The school uniform had just about been destroyed with the 'alterations' Freddy insisted upon.) Even as a teenager Freddy had pushed the edges of normalcy. He chose to do what he liked, when he liked and that, in Freddy's book at least, was that. The blond had come to school one morning, looking happy and chilled out unlike his normal post waking up scowl and grunts. He told Zack he had joined a Tai Chi class from five in the morning till seven. Tai what-what? Had been Zack's reaction but Freddy was adamant about it. He had joined the class and was going to stick with it. On a normal day Freddy wouldn't rise until eight, and at weekends and on holidays, you were lucky to see him before noon; three or four being a more regular time. The idea of Freddy waking up in the wee hours of the morning was foolish, but the next day, Zack as (unwillingly) promised was there on the Green waiting for Freddy and his class. And to his immense surprise it turned out to be not bad. Relaxing, invigorating and very fun, particularly when the newest members like himself fell over attempting an overly ambitious move. They had been going strong in this friendship since they were ten. Five years. It didn't seem like such a long time but it was. Half a decade. God he felt old.

Freddy dressed differently to the rest of the world as well. He wore bright colours when he was happy and black the rest of the time. When he was thirteen he finally gave up the school uniform drummer boy look and went for something way more up-yours kind of thing. Black, and the odd bit of leather and plenty of studs and chains. "My badass punk boy" Billy had dubbed Freddy. Zack still remembered the incident after Freddy being dressed in that for the first time. It was on their fourth or fifth photo shoot...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Zack sat in the make-up chair, stifling laughter. He, along with the rest of the band, was watching Freddy's battle with the make-up artists and Billy. Billy had given him the clothes that Freddy would wear for that photo shoot and then shoved him into a cubicle, after threatening him with being stuck in a dress if he ruined so much as a button. Now, though, Freddy was sat in the make-up chair in front of the biggest station and was frantically dodging a determined Billy and the very camp make-up professionals by name of "Hugo darling please just Hugo" and his compatriot also know as "Diamond, , I'm Diamond by name and Diamond by nature". Hugo was waving a mascara brush and Billy a lipstick. Diamond was holding a hair dryer and looking menacing. _

_The entire band was laughing, Summer clutching her sides, Tomika near enough rolling around on the floor. Freddy had given trying to force his way out of the chair and was now trying to avoid the dreaded make-up by holding up his hands which had the pink foam thingies on to hold his fingers apart. Zack had spent the better part of an hour painting them black for Freddy since no one else was willing to risk dealing with Freddy's ADD and had very cleverly threatened to not bring over his new game for the gaming night (every Friday from five in the evening till midnight) and to revoke his promise to bring his special twenty meat and cheese pizza that only Zack could make, if Freddy even so much as chipping a millimetre off the damn nails. Freddy's face had suggested Zack had done the biggest betrayal of his life by threatening his gaming night and pizza but had agreed. Under protest but none the less, he had agreed. Hence the attempts at getting rid of the make-artists from hell by waving his fingers at him. Not that it did much. _

_And then, fatefully, Diamond managed to catch Freddy's wrist and then Hugo got the other one and Billy moved in with the lipstick. Freddy had mock-screamed, sounding like something out of a horror movie. Unfortunately for him, it still hadn't worked and the makeup artists got to work. _

_Zack had been hustled off to have his individual shot and had missed the final finished product but luckily Freddy had the last photo shoot slot. Zack had just finished waving his guitar around for what seemed like hours and had stepped off set. Sipping a bottle of water, he had turned around and promptly spat it out, narrowly missing a PA, secretary person. _

_Freddy had been standing there, frowning at the drum set he was meant to be posing with. Zack however was more entranced by little Freddy Jones's Transformation with a capital T. Heavy eye liner, black lipstick, a line of blue dashes from the corner of each eye. Black wide legged bondage pants (thoughtfully provided by Billy) and a black ripped thing that was meant to stand in for a shirt. Oh and plenty of chains, and the black boots that looked like his dad's smart military ones, the ones with steel-toecaps. Freddy turned around to examine some machination of the drum kit, Zack not knowing nor caring what because that was now turned from a fine view to a damn fine view, and he could just look at it all day... Ooh. Painting set. Paint that view...oh yes..._

"_They hate me, you know." Freddy had walked up to him without Zack even noticing. "I mean, I'm not a girl. Do I look like a girl to you, Zack?"_

_Oh no, Freddy, you look much finer than any girl..."Err...No..." _

"_Exactly." Freddy proclaimed, "So why do I have to wear makeup? Only girls and women wear make-up."_

"_I think Diamond was wearing some..." Zack couldn't resist pointing that out. _

"_Well, could you count him as a man? He squeals like Katie over a new bass." Freddy shivered. "And he seems to think I like to wear make-up. He put enough of it on me to do make a deathmask.. I can't even smile!" _

"_Poor Freddy."_

"_Yes. Poor me. I knew I should have resisted better." He raised a hand to touch his face, and three voices shrieked out, "Don't Touch!" Freddy waved an obsence guesture in their general direction and stormed back over to his drumkit. Zack, still being rather consumed with thoughts of Freddy, stayed where he was. He watched as Freddy adjusted each individual drum, and carefully made sure it was all to his satisfaction. Zack knew Freddy wouldn't even attempt to let the photographer start until he was perfectly happy with everything. Control freak. _

_The drums finally just so, Freddy sat down and the lighting people moved in. Spotlights, stage lights, and the white discs used to reflect light were all strategically placed around Freddy. His white face, and black make-up made him look older than his fourteen years and when the lights were dimmed, Freddy came to life. The directors and Summer had decided that Freddy's would be an action shoot, just basically shooting Freddy drumming. So Freddy obliged. The music came, (Rammestein) and Freddy just took off. Everyone came around to see him do his thing but Zack hardly noticed them. _

_Freddy came alive, he looked like a drumming demon, his grin was all raging anger and the photographer was loving it. He was shouting "Love it! Rock on! Work it out!" as Freddy pounded out his own private rhythm. Each strike was about the hit, and the song in the background didn't even matter anymore as Zack followed Freddy's every move. He longed for a pad, a pencil to capture the moment, forever in time. He wanted to watch the other boy forever, to see that same image everytime he opened his eyes. Freddy started to sing along, his voice riding above the man on the CD. It wasn't pitch perfect, it wasn't the accuracy of Pavorati but it had the thing Dewey always lectured them about: Soul. The power of the song, the fierceness was all that mattered and time and time again, Freddy got it down pat. The photographer was going wild, and nearly every person on set was standing around, watching Freddy's performance. Dewey was singing along with Freddy but Zack could only see Freddy, hear Freddy.  
_

_He may have only been fourteen but in that single moment Zack fell in love. Hard and fast..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Zack wondered idly when he'd get the old Freddy to surface, or whether he was lost forever. He bought his mind back around. Now was not the time. Freddy swished the curtain aside a little and reached out a hand for the towel. Zack handed it to him, silently. He reached up and switched off the shower, the sudden silence in the bathroom for some reason deafening.

Zack was by no means a violent person. But now? Now he could have quite happily have pounded that Doctor's face into the ground with a pair of brass knuckles. He stared at Freddy, the anger rising up further and further. Freddy had lost weight, too much. He had never been like Zack who was well muscled and broad in the shoulder, but he had been a healthy weight; slender but solidly built with lithe muscles, rather than Zack's more obvious ones. Now, if Zack cared to, he could count every rib, every bone, and he could wrap a single hand around both wrists, and still have room to spare.

Zack had had his growth spurt early, and now could easily boast of an impressive height of five feet eleven and a half inches even at just fifteen nearly sixteen. He had a build like a "Mother-fucking tank compared to the rest of us" according to Billy who had to stand on a stool when doing a fitting for Zack and he could lift one of the concert amps by himself. He was therefore always roped into doing the heavy lifting if the Roadies weren't around and he had lost count of the amount of times he had been 'persuaded' to help the school dismantle the stage. He kept his hair long, his skin tanned (every year at the Mooneyham's private beach house in the South of Spain) and his hands neat. A guitarist thing.

Freddy on the other hand had always been small. Summer and Katie had called it "Petite" at which Freddy had protested, but Zack agreed with the girls. Freddy just wasn't designed to be a big person, he was a little person. Zack loved nothing more than just resting his elbow on Freddy's head and watching the blonde scowl at him. Freddy was just at the right height to do it though, five foot and about four inches. Even Summer had beaten him in the height stakes. Freddy wasn't built like a brick shit house though, he was all slim and lithe and a natural at yoga and the rest. He had very pale skin naturally and it had gotten lighter over the years. Freddy didn't like the fact that every time he coloured he did it like a girl in a cheap romance novel, "a pale rose coloured blush in the cheeks, delicate and endearing" (quoted from Miss Scarlettina that they read in eighth grade) but Zack rather liked it. It was indeed endearing. All blonde hair and blue eyes, he did rather look sweet sometimes, like the time the Band had played to a open-air rock concert about seven or eight months ago and had been assigned into tents...

**FLASHBACK**

_"ALRIGHT! UP AND AT 'EM!" Summer's voice pounded though Zack's head as she wandered past the tent door. Zack rolled over on his foam mattress and tried to summon up the will to get up out of the sleeping bag. Freddy, over on the other foam mattress, on the other side of the tent, merely waved a finger in Summer's direction and rolled over. Zack laughed quietly but climbed out of his red and blue sleeping bag. Summer's temper had not improved over the fact that the band had managed to find the furthest place from port-a-loos and indeed any facilities. The only reason they hadn't moved was because of the fact that everywhere else was taken by the other bands performing at the concert.  
_

_Summer's voice drifted back over to them, and Zack knew that she wouldn't hesitate to open up the tent door regardless of the occupants or said occupants state of dress. He stripped off his pyjama top and sprayed on his deodorant. Seventeen hours on a coach across two states had left him too exhausted for a shower last night, and now breakfast was calling his name. He would do it later. _

_"Come on Freddy." He nudged the other boy before pulling on his jeans. Zack stuffed his feet inside his trainers after yanking on some socks and knelt beside Freddy's black and red sleeping bag. No movement from the resident inside it. He tried fro the next few minutes every way he knew to get Freddy up and out of his sleeping bag. No luck. Suddenly the tent door unzipped and Summer's head appeared. It nearly gave Zack a heart attack.  
_

_"Why. The. Hell. Is. He. Not. Up. Yet?" Summer's expression darkened a few more notches. It was not a bright move on Freddy's part to keep on sleeping. Then without warning, she grabbed the end of Freddy's sleeping bag and hauled him inside his sleeping bag outside the tent onto the grass. Since everyone was standing around waiting for Freddy and Zack, everyone witnessed it. Freddy though, didn't even wake up. He could sleep though World War Three without any help. everyone else though was laughing like crazy as Freddy carried on snoring and Summer glared in disbelief at him. _

_Zack crawled out of the tent and knelt beside Freddy again. "Come on Freddy!" He asked again, hoping that the blonde in front of him would actaully do what he said. Fat chance of that. _

_But amazingly Freddy stirred and rolled over onto his stomach. Zack prodded him once again but Freddy didn't move. So Summer grabbed the side zip on the sleeping bag and pulled so it was open to the gaze of everyone there. She flipped over the topmost fold and revealed Freddy's sleeping form. And Zack took his sweet sweet time looking that sleeping form up and down. _

_Freddy's sleeping attire consisted of no more than a pair of boxers, in dark red. Zack could see every curve every single line, and Freddy's body had plenty of both. In the best possible way, not an ounce of fat was present on that body. It was all smooth sleek muscle curves and soft falseness - tricks of the lights - that made Freddy appear soft and curvy. Freddy was all pale skin, blonde hair curling against his cheek and stark against the black inside of the sleeping bag, his legs bent just at the knee, arms long and his hands were long and languid. Everyone was just quiet as they stared at Freddy, in his sleeping bag in the open._

_Suddenly Freddy stirred, and everyone leant forward slightly. "...th' fuck?" Freddy's sleep thickened voice came out mumbled as he threw an arm over his eyes. "Who turned on the sun?" Zack stifled a snigger as Freddy threw down a hand, probably to pull up the sleeping bag, only to be met with nothing. Freddy just kept patting the air and his own leg as if by keeping patting he would find the sleeping bag or it would miraculously appear in his hand. Everyone stifled the giggles as Freddy kept going, his stubborn mind convinced the sleeping bag would magically be summoned into his hand. Taking a chance, Zack looked around and saw that several other people from different bands had also gathered, most of them female._

_"Wake up Freddy..." Zack asked again, as Freddy seemed to give up on the sleeping bag._

_"It's too early..." Freddy mumbled. "Lemme sleep a few more hours..."_

_"No." Summer chimed in. "Up. Now."_

_"Whozzat?" Freddy's voice seemed much more clear now. "Whozzat? 'ummer?"_

_"It's Summer. Now move."_

_"Wha?" Freddy shot up right and blinked in the harsh light. "Who the hell?" He looked around, his expression like he had just been dumped on another planet without warning. He looked around at all the people, the band members and the ones from other bands and then turned to Zack. "...th' fuck's going on here Zack?"_

_"Get dressed Freddy." Zack decided that explaining while Freddy was so disorientated was not such a good plan and so merely decided to ignore it, in favour of urging Freddy to get up and dressed. "Come on..." He held his hand for Freddy who took it looking around at all the people. He really did seem disorientated. "Time to get dressed."_

_Freddy responded by climbing into the tent and closing the tent door. Zack settled in for a long wait but within a minute of closing the door, Freddy unzipped it and stepped out again. Instead of just boxers, Freddy had pulled on a shirt and his workman boots, with the red laces. As Freddy stumbed his way in the untied boots to stand by Zack's side, Zack noticed the shirt was one of his own, with ZM sewn into the pocket, (What? He liked his monogrammed shirts). To say the least it was huge on Freddy. The cuffs covered Freddy's hands and the hem, which on Zack came to his waist, came to midthigh on Freddy if not a little longer. The pale blue only went Freddy's boxers even better. His boots made him look even smaller as they were huge on his (size five) feet. Zack liked the look on Freddy. Sleep-tousled hair and half lidded eyes gave Freddy a look like he had just spent a night of...questionable activities with someone. _

_Summer merely started the proccesion towards the on-site canteen but the other people, not from School of Rock watched as Zack wrapped an arm around Freddy's shoulder's and practically led him to the canteen. Suddenly, from behind, a girl's voice shouted out, "NICE ARSE, BABY!" She and her friends started wolf-whistling and whooping as Freddy made his way along the path. _

_Freddy coloured and Zack found himself entranced by the pretty colour running into the cheeks of the younger boy. He didn't say anything. Well, it wasn't like he could disagree, was it?_

_"Bloody, fucking..." Zack became aware of Freddy's muttering, as the shorter boy struggled up the hill. Zack had known Freddy long enough to know what Freddy wasn't bothered about the comment so much as that it had made him blush, like a little girl. Zack carried on up the hill, his longer legs finding the journey a lot easier than Freddy. As they got to the door, Freddy went through first, and Zack hung back a little. _

_He eyed the boy in front on him. He really did like Freddy in his shirt, he decided, Freddy looked good in big and Zack's stuff...and the girl really wasn't kidding. Freddy did have a 'nice arse', he thought..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Zack pulled his mind back around to the present and to Freddy's problem. Tomorrow, he told himself, tomorrow.Tomorrow Summer had booked them in for a session with a shrink who would hopefully provide the first steps in the direction of getting Freddy out of there...

Tomorrow never seemed so far away...

* * *

Edit: Just put some author replies on, and stuck some notes on here. Nothing's changed in the chapter, save some formatting.

**Review replies:-**

**_Nikki_** - Aww...does this mean I've left you hanging again? The next chapter's read and raring to go though, so it should be all hunky-dory soon enough. By the way, what the hell is the Mariah Carey style of hunting? I'm more partial to the Jack Black /Orlando Bloom/Ewan McGregor style...(They can hunt me anyday...). And much loves and huggles back! -huggles reviewer-

**_ZukieLove _**- Yes, it is mean and it's only going to get meaner, when we finally meet the doctor person! I hope you like it anyway, cause I like to have Freddy!whump which is cute and even cuter with Big!Strong!Manly!Caring!Zack. So sue me. (Don't please. I have no money...) Thanks for reviewing -hugs reviewer-

_**Clo19961**_ - Thanks so much for reviewing, and it's nice to know you loved it. Just a quick note, people with ADD/ADHD don't live like this. Normally they live a healthy active life, sometimes with some medication sometimes without but it's never ever as OTT as this. This is taken partly from The Ring, partly from life-stories from inside places like Sanatoriums and sometimes from Inside America's Toughest Prisons. I don't ,though, condone this kind of treatment. This is like from Bedlam and Arkham and Ryker's Island where it's toughest inmates live and sleep. If people are really treated like this, chances are that's it's either against the law and their human rights or are geniunly insane or twisted mentally. -sends hugs and thankyou waves-

**_Polkadot-Sunstar_** - The two of them talking in Spanish was inspired by an episode of Criminal Minds followed by a healthy dose of School of Rock, and then it just kind of snowballed from there which is generally how things happen with me and fanfiction. As a clue to you the languages thing is going to become a major play point in the story and the reasons behind each of the languages is something I'm going to put in later, if not in a oneshot of it's own. And Freddy is so a photographer and Zack is the messy, loverable painter that you can't help but love, even though the two of them are meant to be together. This should be the last really informative one, and after this chapter the action'll really get going and it'll all kick off (like Freddy's ADD -hinthint/nudgenudge). Freddy's list of rules will also come into play alot and there's going to be a lot more, like Mealtimes, Bedtimes and Social Interactions. So be prepared for lot's of weird rules and regs. Zack's really going to be there for Freddy; he's going to be the front line defence turned offence. By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, Miss Number One Reviewer! You are my best reviewer so hat's off to you. Again! -takes off hat and waves it-

I would love to beta for you Amy but every message I've sent seems to end up in my Junk folder. So if you can read this can you contact me at jjazone(at)deletespacegooglemail. com. Okay? Message you later, maybe?

And for those of you who read but didn't review, please do...help an author who's very lonely and tired and so out of money it's not funny. Just a one word or liner wouldn't bother me. It's to let me know that people want me to continue this. It's just good to know what you think, and if you have any critisms, I'd like to know them. I'm by no means a perfect writer so your comments are invaluble to helping me to make a good fanfiction.

And for those of you who did review, I THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I love you all! -Jack Black-esque waves-

Please review and I will catch you guys on the FLIP-FLOP! Later...!

(Exit stage left)


End file.
